Wordbot's Revenge
by lightball34
Summary: Wordgirl finds a blue orb...doesn't sound like a big deal, right? Wrong! Little does Wordgirl know that keeping the small orb will bring incomprehensible destruction to her city...and possibly the world if she doesn't stop it. R
1. Prologue

**A/N My sister finally stoped being lazy and now my first stories first chapter is up. First off I would like to thank my sister for helping with this story and also KimDWil71 for giving me a few ideas.**

**Prologue**

"It's just a normal day in the city and Dr. Two-Brains is up to no good." The narrator sighed, "Again…"

Wordgirl flew up to Two-Brain's blimp to find him and his henchmen covered in strange suits of armor.

"It's over Two-Brain-"Wordgirl suddenly stopped, confused, "What are you wearing?" She asked, gesturing to the full-suit of body armor.

"Oh, this? This is just for…protection." Two-brains grinned evilly.

She rolled her eyes, "All right, Two-brains. I'm kind of busy, so can we just move this along? What is your plan this time?"

"Well…I bet you're wondering what this ray does."

"Not really," replied a bored Wordgirl.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. It turns the whole city into cheese-"

"Again?! You've threatened to turn the city into cheese like a hundred times!"

"…with one shot," finished Two-Brains evilly. He laughed maniacally. Wordgirl gasped.

"How is that possible?"

"I have a little…secret this time around."

Wordgirl glared, "What secret?"

"I'll never tell you!" Two-Brains replied as Huggy squeaked quietly into her ear and pointed to Two-Brain's ray. Wordgirl saw a glass window on the ray that showed a strange blue orb. She smiled, "I'll distract Two-Brains while you go for that orb. It's got to be important."

Two-Brains narrowed his eyes, "What are you two mumbling about?"

"Oh, we were just talking about how amazing it is that you've managed to create a ray that turns the entire city into cheese! With one shot! That is pretty impressive!" Wordgirl smiled sweetly as Huggy jumped off her back and onto the ray.

Two-Brains blushed, "D'oh, you're just saying that!" Huggy pulled at the glass window until it popped open. He was about to reach in, but he stopped as he suddenly felt weird. He couldn't place the feeling. He got over it quickly and grabbed the container. Soon he started to feel faint.

"No really! Only a super-genius like you could possibly come up with something so powerful!"

"Oh, I know. You have no idea how long it took to make it." Two-Brains replied, "Well, thanks for the lovely conversation, Wordgirl, but I'm afraid I must now turn the entire city into cheese! Fire away, boys!" Charlie pulled a lever while the other one pushed a button. The ray started up briefly but soon powered down again, "What's going on?!" yelled Two-Brains angrily as he leaned out to check on the ray. Huggy was weakly holding up the sphere inside the glass case.

"Great job, Huggy!" Wordgirl shouted triumphantly. Huggy grinned, dropped the orb, lost his grip and fell. "NO!" Wordgirl and Dr. Two-Brains screamed simultaneously. Wordgirl flew after Huggy while Two-Brains jumped out of the blimp.

"Boss!" His henchmen screamed.

"What?!" Two-Brains asked before suddenly realizing he jumped out of a perfectly good blimp and was now plummeting to his doom, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Wordgirl caught Huggy then, sighing, flew down after him. As soon as she caught Two-Brains, he yelled hysterically, "CATCH THAT ORB!" He was so frantic Wordgirl obeyed. She set him down afterwards, tied him up with a light post, and examined the orb. It glowed blue and hovered in the middle of the glass container. Huggy stepped away from her as the police arrived.

"What's wrong, Huggy?" She asked. He pointed at the orb, "Squeak squeak squeak squeak!" (Something's weird about that orb)

"What do you mean?"  
"Squeak squeak squeak…squeak" (It made me feel…weak.) Wordgirl shrugged.

"I don't notice anything." The police approached Wordgirl and thanked her for her help as they put Two-Brains in the patty-wagon. Two-Brains shouted, "NO! WAIT! YOU HAVE TO STA-" he was cut off when they slammed the door in his face. He was knocked over and sat up quickly. He shouted at them as it drove away, "You fools!"

Later, at Wordgirl's secret spaceship hideout, Wordgirl was trying to find a place to put the orb in her villain trophy room.

"Hm…There's no more room in Dr. Two Brain's section…" She looked around and noticed an empty case right next to Wordbot, "Oh, perfect!" She flew over and placed the orb in its new home.

"Squeak squeak squeak!" (I don't think we should keep it!) Huggy protested, "squeak squeak squeak" (I have a bad feeling…) Wordgirl laughed.

"You're overreacting, Huggy. It's just a glowing sphere." Huggy looked apprehensive as Wordgirl left the room, "You coming, Huggy?" He watched the sphere a few more seconds before turning around and following Wordgirl out. The door shut. For a while, the only light in the room came from the orb…and Wordbot's eyes.

**So tell me what you think. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but my sister had some "writer's block". Also, I changed it from Worbot Returns to Wordbot's Revenge because of the story "Wordgirl Returns". I'd like to thank BornAgainInChrist for their positive review that got my sister off her lazy butt. And I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed. The weird singing was a result of my sister messing around when she was bored and we kept it because we thought it was funny.**

"_I have a cutsie wootsy key to the city. I love the color pink and there are purple dots on my kitty! My room is painted with-_" The narrator sang. Wordgirl made a confused face, "Uh…are you singing?" He suddenly stopped.

"Uh…are we back on?"

"Yeah…"  
"Oh…I-I'm so sorry. Well…this is embarrassing. I need to go lie down for a minute."  
"Take your time." She smiled.

"I'd like to thank..." The mayor looked down at his cards, "Ligitligom (Wordgirl face-palmed) for stopping Two-Brains from turning the entire city into cheese!" He turned to Wordgirl, "Please accept your 400th key to the city! Hand the key to Word-oh…" He held out the key. Wordgirl accepted the key, handed it to Huggy and posed for pictures, especially capey-windy ones.

After the ceremony, Scoops approached Wordgirl to ask her some questions. "Wordgirl! Congratulations on the key! How does it feel getting your 400th key to the city, and where do you put them all?"

"Well, that's actually a good question, Scoops. I keep them-" Wordgirl was interrupted by a semi suddenly smashing into her. Scoops gasped in surprise and whirled around to see who had thrown it.

"WORDGIRL!" A monotone voice shouted above the frightened screams of the citizens. Wordgirl burst out of the semi with fury in her eyes. It quickly changed to shock, "…Wordbot?! But…how-? I-I removed your batteries!" She stared in disbelief at the robot floating before her. Wordbot laughed maniacally.

"IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU, WORDGIRL. YOU FOOLISHLY LEFT A POWER SOURCE NEXT TO MY DISPLAY CASE."

Wordgirl blinked, "…What? What power source?" Huggy face-palmed.

"SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!" (That blue orb you kept from Two-Brains!)

"Wait, how is that even possible? How could you have used it? You didn't have any power to grab it!"

"THAT IS NOT A QUESTION WORDBOT CAN ANSWER. BUT IT HAS MADE ME MORE POWERFUL AND FASTER THAN YOU!"

Wordgirl narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that!" Huggy hopped on her shoulder right before she flew toward Wordbot at maximum speed. Wordbot easily evaded it. Wordgirl growled in frustration. She turned her head to Huggy and whispered, "Maybe we can defeat her the same way we did last time. I'll fly around distracting her while you go for that blue orb. She probably stuffed it into her back." Huggy nodded. He jumped off her shoulder onto a building as Wordgirl flew around Wordbot. While Wordbot was distracted, Huggy lunged at her. Wordbot immediately flipped around and caught him by the throat. Huggy choked out a screech as she strangled him.

"Huggy!" Wordgirl screamed and flew toward Wordbot. The robot tightened her grip as Wordgirl got closer. Wordgirl stopped in her tracks, "No! Don't! Please!" She looked on helplessly as she backed up. Wordbot loosened her grip enough so that Huggy could breath- but barely. She laughed evilly. Wordgirl's thoughts raced and the only solution she could come up with flew out of her mouth,

"Drop him! This is between you and me!" Wordbot seemed to consider this for a moment, but it was hard to tell because of her permanent blank expression. She dropped Huggy, who landed safely in a tree. Wordgirl looked at Wordbot viciously and flew at her again. Wordbot immediately reacted and landed an immensely strong punch into Wordgirl's chest and sent her flying through multiple buildings. When she finally landed, she gasped in air.

In another part of town…

"Theodore Tobey McCalaster the Third!" Claire yelled, "Get down here immediately!" Tobey looked up from his book. He set it down and stomped downstairs.

"What is it, mother?" He asked in an annoyed tone. She pointed at the screen.

"What is the meaning of this? I told you no robots!" Tobey stared in surprise at the screen.

"Wordbot? But Wordgirl defeated her long ago. How is she-?" He was interrupted by the news man,

"That's right! Wordgirl appears to be powerless against Wordbot! All attempts at attacks have failed miserably!" The T.V. showed video of Wordgirl getting thrown about like a rag doll, "This may be the end of Wordgirl and this city as we know it." Suddenly, the Help Guy jumped up from behind the news desk and flailed his arms wildly while shouting, "HEEEEELP! WORDGIRL IS FIGHTING WORDBOT AND NONE OF HER ATTACKS ARE WORKING! Wait, is this the police station?" The news guy stared at him.

"Uh…I just said that, and no, this is the news room. The police station is across town."

"oh…HEEELP!" He shouted while running away. Claire switched it off.

"Tobey, go to your room. You're grounded for another month!"

"But mother! It's not my fault this time! I swear! I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go to your room now or else I will not buy you ice cream for five months!" Tobey high-tailed it up to his room. He panted as he stared out a window. "Oh…dear. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to help Wordgirl!" He punched the windowsill in anger, "I knew this would happen someday!" He walked over to a picture of his mom, removed the picture, and revealed a tiny keypad. Tobey punched in a code and a hidden door opened, showing a dark corridor, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this…" He stepped through the door, "Ugh…this is going to ruin my villain reputation…" The door closed behind him.

Wordgirl's legs could barely hold herself up, "Huggy…" She gasped, "She's too strong…I don't know if I can beat her alone…I need-" Wordbot kicked her from behind, sending her flying 10,000 feet in the air. Wordbot flew up to her before she even started falling. Wordgirl tried punching her, but she caught the fist and flew toward the ground fast enough to break the sound barrier and slammed Wordgirl into the ground. Wordbot laughed, "YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SUPER HERO, WORDGIRL. YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME WITH MY NEWFOUND STRENGTH!"

"She's right…I can't. Not alone. Not without some information on that orb…" She coughed up a little blood, "We have to sneak away, somehow. " She shook her head, "How am I going to get away?" Wordbot approached her again. Wordgirl tried the only thing she could think of, "Wordbot! Look! It's Tobey!" Wordbot whipped around.

"WHERE?!" She flew around frantically, looking for Tobey. Wordgirl flew to meet Huggy and vanished. For the first time, Wordgirl fled in terror from a battle.

**Review so my sister will feel like helping me. That seems to be the only that motivates her.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I know you're going to love this chapter because I LOVE this chapter. Also, since you all gave amazing positive reviews, you did in fact make my sister get off her lazy butt sooner and work on this story with me again. **

**WARNING: There is a character death in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this from the other chapters, but I do not own Wordgirl. Otherwise I'd be a millionaire.**

**Well, my sister and I decided to have a word in this chapter to make it more like the show (Plus it's fun!) Shh…listen for the word, "Stabilize".**

"Charging: 30% complete." A computer voice echoed. Tobey paced restlessly,

"Can't you make it go any faster?!" He yelled.

"I'm doing the best I can, Master Tobey." Tobey sighed,

"Fine…" He crossed his arms and glared at a corner.

Dr. Two-Brains sat with his back to the bars, thinking up ways to escape. His thoughts were interrupted when the warden suddenly said from behind, "Two-Brains, you have a visitor." He sat straight up. _Who would be visiting_ _ME?_ Two-Brains thought.

"Two-Brains! We need your help!" The doctor sighed,

"Wordgirl…I knew you'd show up eventually. But I didn't think you'd come so soon…" He turned around to face her, and then blinked in surprise, "Whoa, what happened to you?!" Wordgirl dropped Huggy and leaned against the bars in exhaustion,

"You know Wordbot, Tobey's robotic version of me? She said she used a power source that I left by her display case, but the only thing I put next to it was that orb from your super ray. What was that blue orb, Two-Brains?"

Two-Brains paused, "You…" He stood up in anger, "You left it next to a robot?! What were you thinking?!"

Wordgirl stood straight up again, "WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW!" She growled, "Care to explain to me what is up with that orb?!"

"Hey, uh…I don't mean to be rude, but that was really stupid of you, Wordgirl." Chuck commented from the other side of the prison.

"SHUT-UP!"

Two-Brains sat down again, grinning, "For you to understand, I must explain something from way back when I was Professor Steven Boxleitner."

*_Flashback_*

_Professor Doohicky smiled at the men standing before him. Prof. Boxleitner and Tubing were standing to his left and right. They all had large smiles on their faces, proud of what they had created._

_"Right this way, sirs!" Said Prof. Tubing. The three professors turned and walked toward a large door. They pushed it open and eagerly walked through the large corridor. One of the men growled,_

_"So what is this 'amazing invention' you claim to have made?"_

_"It is a new energy source we named, 'the Visorb'!" Doohicky beamed._

_"You see, what it does is transfer energy from its core to nearby electrical appliances! It can free us of our dependence on fossil fuels!" Boxleitner added proudly, "This could be the sav-"He stopped and gasped in shock. His fellow professors did, also. The men following them stood on their tip-toes and peaked over the shoulders of the road block and stared in surprise. One of the men that had been left in the room was collapsed on the floor, breathing shallowly. Tubing was the first to recover and rushed to his side. He shook the fallen man, "Theo!" He shouted, "What happened?" The man, apparently named 'Theo', didn't respond. Tubing dragged him over to the others. He was so panicked earlier he didn't notice that he felt like his energy was being drained. Now it was obvious. Everyone except Boxleitner backed away from the room._

_"Professor!" One of the men shouted, "Get away from there!" He didn't move._

_"The Visorb!" He shouted, "Look! It's red! It must be unstable! We must destroy it!" He started toward it._

_"No! Its conditions are too unstable! If we destroy it, it'll only blow up!" Boxleitner stopped,_

_"Well, what do you suggest we do, then?!" He asked angrily._

_"Wait…where is it getting all of that energy?" Tubing suddenly asked, "It isn't nuclear fusion, like we anticipated." Theo woke up then and weakly answered,_

_"It…takes…energy from living…things." He panted. Steven quickly retreated, but not as far as the others had._

_"…What if we removed the energy from it and then destroyed it? It wouldn't have any energy to release, and thus wouldn't destroy anything!" Doohicky suggested._

_"Well, we'd better do it right now! Who knows what could happen?" _

_Much later, after a suit had been made, the professors were trying to decide who would wear it and enter the room. It was a rushed project. They had little time. Every day the orb's reach extended further and further._

_"I'll do it." Theo blurted out. They stared at him._

_"No, Theo." Boxleitner said simply, "you can't do it. You have a son and a wife who loves you."_

_"I have to. I feel this is my responsibility. I'm the one who came up with the idea for the Visorb."_

_"NO! We won't allow it!"_

_They argued for 10 more minutes. Tubing looked at the screen when it started to beep, "It's…going to collapse on itself and…oh no…"_

_"What?" Doohicky asked._

_"It'll create a black hole!"_

_They all gasped. Boxleitner blinked, "Wait…do you see that?" He pointed at a corner in the screen. Theo was pushing the ray that would absorb the energy. They blinked. "That guy is quick."_

_Theo was already panting hard. The suit helped, but the orb was still draining his energy at an alarming rate. When he finally got the ray set up, he collapsed._

_"THEO!" Tubing yelled. He and the others quickly pushed buttons and such to get the ray started up. When it shot the orb, it sucked the energy out then destroyed it. The force of the explosion knocked out the cameras. The sensors indicated the orb was gone, so they rushed to the room. They found Theo still collapsed on the floor. Doohicky ripped open the armor. He checked for a pulse, and then looked at the others, frowning._

"Well…that explains everything, including your weirdo suit. But why didn't we feel anything before Huggy pulled it out of the ray?" She wondered, remembering every detail, of course. Two-Brains sighed,

"I remade the orb because my ray needed to use so much energy. But I also created a stabilizing chamber so it wouldn't destroy anything."

"What does staple eyes mean?" asked the Butcher.

Wordgirl, always happy to define a word, answered him.

"It's 'stabilize', not 'staple eyes'. It means to make something stable, which means firm or steady, unlikely to change. Like Two-Brains created a stabilizing chamber to keep the Visorb from going out of control." The Butcher smiled, "Hey, thanks, Wordgirl!"

"My pleasure!" She turned back to Two-Brains,

"I have just one more question. Who is Theo? I've never heard of him before."

"My best friend and…Tobey's father." Wordgirl gasped,

"Tobey's father…is dead? I mean, I've never seen him before, but I didn't think…" She stood in stunned silence. Tobey didn't even get to meet his father.

"Charging: 70% complete."

"This is taking forever! I'm going to use the little genius's room…be right back."

"How am I supposed to defeat Wordbot?" Wordgirl paced in front of the cell, "If I get near it, it'll just sap my energy away. Do you think you could make me a suit and a smaller, portable ray to drain the orb?"

"Yes, but you have to get me out of here. I need my old lab equipment."  
"…Fine. Since the world is at stake and all, I guess I can get you out for free…THIS ONE TIME, DR. TWO-BRAINS. THIS. ONE. TIME." Two-Brains grinned.

**That's right, I killed Tobey's dad. It was my idea. The whole flashback thing was my sister's idea, so thank her for that. Also, please review for this chapter. I really want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N First off, this is a very talky chapter. It's not very interesting, but we needed it. That's why we updated sooner. We tried to make it a little more interesting with a conversation with Two-Brains, but this was the best we could do. Oh, and I forgot to mention this earlier, but if you're wondering who Prof. Doohicky is, he is an actual scientist from Wordgirl. But I think he's only in the shorts. Also did you my new cover my sister sort of made it.**

"Charging: 85%"

Tobey felt extremely frustrated, "Computer! Wordgirl could be dead by now! You must hurry!"

"…"

Tobey growled, "How much longer?"

"Approximately 30 minutes, Master Tobey."

"GAAAH!"

"Ah, Wordgirl, it is great to see you again!" Prof. Tubing smiled, "So…Boxleitner. Whatcha' been up to?"

"It's Two-Brains, Tubby. I'm no longer Professor Boxleitner."

Tubing laughed, "Ha, OK, 'Two-Brains'. I'll call you that if you promise to call me Tubing, not Tubby."

"Deal…So, where's Prof. Doohicky?" Two-Brains asked.

"He's not here anymore. He left a little while after you became evil."

"What a shame." He replied, "So, anyway, I remade the Visorb and-"

"WHAT?!" He shouted, "BOX-TWO-BRAINS! WE PROMISED WE'D NEVER REPEAT THAT EXPERIMENT EVER AGAIN! Don't you remember what happened to Theo?"

Two-Brains shrugged, "I made a stabilizing chamber for it. I only used it for a cheese ray. I was going to destroy it when I was done with it, but Little Girlie here stole it and took it to her hideout."

"Hey! I didn't know!" Wordgirl protested.

"Squeak squeak squeak…" (I told you we shouldn't have kept it.)

"Huggy! Not helping!"

"Yeah…Well, a robot named 'Wordbot' has gotten a hold of it and is now destroying the city." Two-Brains ignored her.  
"Yes, I know. I watched the news."

"WHERE ARE YOU, WORDGIRL?! COME OUT! OR ELSE WORDBOT WILL DESTROY THE CITY LOOKING FOR YOU!" Wordbot screamed.

"Wow, she is loud!" Tubing commented, "We'd better get down to business. What do you need my help with?"

"Well, as you know, Wordbot has stolen the orb. I can't get near her without my energy being sucked away, so I need that suit you guys made, but upgraded. I also need a portable ray to suck out the energy and destroy the orb."

"Ok, we'll need to rebuild the ray, however. It was completely destroyed in the explosion the Visorb caused, and fixing the suit while making it better won't happen overnight."

Wordgirl sighed, "I know…I guess I'll try to fight without the suit."

"You sure, kid?" Two-Brains asked, "It's really dangerous."

"I have to. She'll destroy the city if I don't. Just work on the ray for now. I'll fight her when you finish it."

"Charging is complete, Master Tobey."

"YES! FINALLY!"

"Now we must test it. Activate: 'Project Salvator'."

Tobey paused then said, "uh…computer…how do I work this thing? I haven't used it yet."

"I'll instruct you as we test it."

"Ugh this is going to take a while…again. Hang on, Wordgirl. I'm coming…eventually."

"So…why did you call it the Visorb?" Wordgirl asked. She was sitting on a rafter. Huggy was next to her eating a giant sandwich.

"Well, 'Vis' is the Latin word for 'power' and orb…is self-explanatory." Tubing answered as he and Two-Brains worked on the ray.

"Pretty clever, eh?" Two-Brains frowned, "Theo thought of it. He was very intelligent."

Wordgirl was silent for a moment.

"So…is Tobey like his father?"

"He certainly has his brains!" Tubing answered when Two-Brains didn't, "He wasn't much into robots, however. He was obsessed with removing our reliance on fossil fuels and with studying nuclear fusion."

Wordgirl nodded then looked at Two-Brains, "…Are you crying, Two-Brains?" Wordgirl asked, surprised.

"NO! It's just hot in here!"

"That doesn't even make any sense-"

"YES IT DOES. SHUT-UP."

"Two-Brains, it's OK to cry." Wordgirl frowned. Two-Brains didn't say anything.

"How long were you two best friends?"

"…You expect me to tell you everything about my life, eh?"

"I'm just worried, Two-Brains. You're not acting like your usual self. You've been kind of depressed since you told me about the orb."

"…Since elementary school. We were friendly competitors then." Two-Brains mumbled as he helped Tubing with the ray.

"What did you guys compete in?"

"Science fairs, school projects, you name it. Our inventions got bigger and bigger until we almost blew the entire school up." He chuckled at his memory, "Ah, good times. Goooood times…"

"…I don't know how to respond to that. Sounds…nice, I guess." She scooted away from Huggy who burped loudly, "Soooo…Professor Tubing…is the ray finished yet?"

"Almost. We need just this one last piece. Aaaaand there. It's done, here Wordgirl." Wordgirl floated down to him.

"Are you sure it'll work?" She asked as she took the ray. Two-Brains flopped down in a chair,

"It'll work, Wordgirl. We've built it before and it worked just fine."

"OK. Thanks, guys. I'm going now."

"Good luck, Wordgirl." Tubing said.

"Huggy, I'm leaving you here."

"Squeak squeak squeak!" (No! We're partners! I won't leave you alone!) Huggy protested.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Wait here for me." She flew away before Huggy could reply.

"Oh Wordbot..." Wordgirl shouted. Wordbot turned around before being smacked with a semi-truck. She didn't even flinch.

"SO THE COWARD WORDGIRL HAS COME BACK FOR MORE. WORDBOT WILL DESTROY YOU THIS TIME. I WILL NOT BE DISTRACTED AGAIN."

"I think the results will be a little different this time."

**If you're all wondering, salavator is a Latin word for savior.**

**Again sorry for the boring chapter but we really did need it. Also I bet your wondering why the story says the characters are Wordgirl/Becky and Tobey when clearly Two-Brains has been a more important character then Tobey. Don't worry; Tobey will have his time in the spotlight. :) **

**Note from Lightball34's sister: HI! HOW ARE YOU?! In case you haven't noticed yet, my bro is kind of obsessed with Latin words. He thinks they're cool. I'd prefer coming up with my own names. I guess they're good for coming up with names last-minute, though. We didn't actually have a name for the Visorb until I came up with the idea for a flashback and the Professors were talking about it. We just called it 'the orb' before that. I am soooo evil. :3**

**Anyway, my bro keeps telling me to tell you guys to review. Whatever. They're nice, and I do enjoy them, but you don't absolutely need to give an amazingly-inspiring review. (although they ARE fun to read! I get to brag to my friend who thinks she's so much better than me!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Well, here it is. The fight you've been waiting for! It blows my mind that so many of you have reviewed! I thank you all! And my sister says hi. And you're going to find out what exactly Project Salavtor is. I'm not going to put a disclaimer on every chapter.**

They hovered in tense silence for a few moments. Then Wordgirl abruptly raised the ray and fired. Wordbot immediately reacted and moved out of the way, "THAT'S YOUR NEW WEAPON? THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO CHANGE THE OUTCOME OF THIS BATTLE? IT'S GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN A ZAPPY DOO-DAD TO DEFEAT WORDBOT." Wordgirl thought for a moment, _how am I supposed to hit her if she can easily avoid the shots? I'll just have to wait for an opening… I can't use my usual attacks. Tobey programmed all of my moves into her. I could try distracting her or feint attacks or_…

"WORDBOT IS TIRED OF WAITING AROUND." She flew toward Wordgirl, fist pointed at her target. Wordgirl side-stepped the attack, and then kneed Wordbot in the chest, sending her a couple hundred feet in the air. "OH, A CHALLENGE. LITTLE PIXIE IS ACTUALLY ABLE TO HIT WORDBOT NOW."

"Wow…I can't believe that worked!"

"DON'T GET COCKY, WORDGIRL. I AM STILL BETTER THAN YOU." She took off. Wordgirl followed.

"How do we put this thing together, Two-Brains…?" Tubing stared at the unfinished suit in front of him. Two-Brains had made an upgraded version, and he wasn't sure how it was supposed to be built yet.

"Ugh! Just…just look at the blueprints!" Two-Brains answered in frustration.

"Uh…what blueprints?"

"Oh, right…I left them at my lair."

"STEVEN!" Someone shouted randomly. Two-Brains froze as someone threw their arms around him and squeezed, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"…It's Dr. Two-Brains, Doohicky. Stop…stop touching me, now, please." Doohicky released his grip,

"Doohicky! It's great to see you again! What brings you here?" Tubing asked.

"I heard that Steven…I mean, Two-Brains was in jail so I wanted to visit him. You know, because I hadn't seen him in a while. But when I got there, he wasn't there, just his henchmen. One of them said something about having to recreate the ray and the suit because you remade the Visorb, and they were worried that you may have left the blueprints for the suit in your lair. They asked me to go check and bring them to you here." He pulled out the blueprints and held them up to Two-Brains.

"Oh, how convenient!" Two-Brains smiled and took them from him, "Thanks, Doohicky! Now, let's get to work on this suit! You can help, Doohicky, but please…don't touch me again."

"Will do, Steven!"

"It's Two-Brains…" He grumbled.

**"**Wordbot…You have to stop!" Wordgirl tried reasoning with her, "That orb will collapse in on itself and create a black hole! We'll all be destroyed!" Wordbot tried attacking her again. She was prepared and avoided it.

"WORDBOT DOES NOT CARE. WORDBOT IS DEVOTED TO DESTRUCTION AND REVENGE, SO WHY WOULDN'T I WANT THE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD?"

Wordbot picked up a building and wacked Wordgirl with it. Wordgirl crashed into a park. The children ran away screaming while she disentangled herself from the warped monkey bars and flew back up to Wordbot, the monkey bars in hand,

"But why would you want that if you were going to be obliterated in the process?"

Wordbot didn't reply. She stared blankly at Wordgirl for a few moments. Wordgirl tore pieces off of the bent steel and threw them one by one at her. Wordbot caught them and bunched them into a steel ball.

"I think you're hiding something, Wordbot." The robot threw the ball at Wordgirl, who avoided it.

"It's finally finished, Leslie! My new mind-control device! Now…" He reached out to push a button, "Finally! I will take over the world and fill it with squishy bunn-" The steel ball crashed through the room just then and took the mind control device with it as it passed cleanly through, "…Leslie…I'm going to take my lunch break. Clean up this mess!"

"Yes, sir…" She sighed.

"GAH! THAT'S IT!" She opened up a door in her chest and showed the blue orb. It fired a beam at Wordgirl. Wordgirl flew around wildly, desperately trying to avoid it. She fired the ray multiple times in the direction of Wordbot, but her aim was off. It was difficult for her to hit Wordbot while trying to avoid the Visorb's beam. She was terrified of what might happen if she was hit. She flew closer, trying to make it easier to hit Wordbot with the ray, but she started to feel woozy and slowed down. Wordbot saw this as an opportunity to drain Wordgirl's energy and fired again. Wordgirl gasped in air as her energy was sapped away from her and she fell to the ground. She dropped the ray, which smashed on the ground next to her. Wordbot landed next to Wordgirl and stomped the ray into dust.

"No…"

"WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW SINCE YOUR DOO-DAD IS DESTROYED? WORDBOT IS TIRED OF FIGHTING. WORDBOT WILL END THIS NOW." Wordbot started punching her in the chest, face, and anywhere that could cause serious damage,

"…Why are you doing this?"

Wordbot paused for a moment to answer,

"WORDGIRL STOLE TOBEY FROM WORDBOT. HE ONLY PAID ATTENTION TO YOU AND **NOT ME! WORDBOT WILL DESTROY ALL WHO OPPOSE HER!" **Wordbot's hand started to glow. She intended to absorb the last of Wordgirl's energy using the Visorb's power, "**PREPARE TO DIE, WORDGIRL!**" Wordgirl squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for the punch that would end her life…but it never came. She heard a smashing sound right above her, like Wordbot had gotten hit. She opened her eyes and saw a strange metal man hovering protectively over her. Wordbot was in a small crater. She sat up, and Wordgirl noticed that her left eye was dangling from its socket.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY ANOTHER HAND ON WORDGIRL." The metal man shouted. It raised its fist and pointed it at Wordbot. A small rocket popped out of its wrist and fired at her. The rocket blew up and sent her flying away. The metal man picked up Wordgirl and flew away with her while Wordbot staggered to her feet. Wordbot screamed in anger and punched a nearby building, crumbling it, "COWARDS!" Wordgirl stared up at the face weakly. She closed her eyes and passed out.

"It's finally done; now get it to Wordgirl as soon as possible!" Tubing said. Two-Brains nodded and grabbed the finished suit. He threw it into his van and stepped on the gas. The city seemed deserted. Everyone had either fled or was hiding. Sometimes he had to drive off road because of debris. He heard a loud jet-like noise and stepped on the brakes, "What in squeaky's name was that?!...Oh, sorry, Squeaky. I didn't mean it." He rubbed his brain then pulled out a set of binoculars and looked through them into the sky. He saw a strange metal man carrying Wordgirl, "Uh-oh…That can't be good." He turned the van around and followed the metal man.

Wordgirl blinked her eyes open. She was still in the arms of the metal man. He landed in an alleyway and set her down on a discarded mattress,

"Are you OK?" The metal man asked.

"…Not really. Who are you?" The mask pulled back. Wordgirl gasped, "Tobey?! What? How…?!"

**Well, there's your answer. Project Salavator is a metal suit designed by Tobey. Anyway, I told you Tobey would get his time in the spotlight. And I know there was a lot of Two-Brains in this story, but originally he wasn't supposed to be in it outside of the cell. Thanks to my sister, however, he has become another main character. So the three main characters are Wordgirl, Tobey, and Two-Brains. Oh, and ONE MORE THING. I probably don't need to ask you guys this, but how do you feel about…sequels? EDIT: I was asked just recently that if this was the end it is not I just wanted to ask a head of time**

**Lightball34's sis: Ugh, how dramatic. "…sequels?". Seriously? Wow. Whatever. Anyway, I have a bad example of a romance fanfic. It was something I thought of randomly.**

**"KISS ME WORDGIRL!"**

**"Haha…heh…WHAT? No!"**

**"D-oh…"**

**Also,**

**"So…Two-Brains. Do you keep laxatives next to your cheese?"**

**"Haha! What? Of course not!"**

**"Two-Brains…"**

**"…yes."**

**So. I really hate typing fighting scenes. I hope it wasn't obvious in the story. Lightball came up with most of it. He just said what he wanted to happen and I typed it out, so make sure he gets lots of credit.**

**Lightball: Sorry about the whole "random scenes" with my sister. I told her no, but she is writing my story. Try not to base your reviews on my sister's weirdness too much. **

**Lightball's sis: EDIT AGAIN: We just got a review AGAIN saying something about this being the last chapter! It isn't! Why does everyone think that?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I had at least two people thinking that chapter 4 was the end. I did notice that I made it sound like the end. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. This chapter is the last chapter then we will have an epilogue. **

**Aside from that, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. I promise there will be no more cliffhangers in this chapter. This is our longest chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but Sunday and Monday my sister was lazy. Tuesday, we managed to get most of it done but we ran out of time. Wednesday I had to write a 5-paragraph essay, and Thursday my sister discovered Minecraft, so…enjoy!**

"…Tobey? What are you wearing? How are you here? Where'd you get that suit? Why are you-" Wordgirl asked as she stared in shock at his suit. Tobey placed his hand over her mouth to silence her,

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions about me, about the suit, about Wordbot-"

"About Wordbot? What more is there to know about Wordbot? I already know everything!"

"Yes, you think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Just tell me what it is I don't know."

"Right. Anyway, not only did I program Wordbot with all your moves, I also programmed her to adapt, you know, to change or make fit for a certain purpose."

"I know what adapt means, Tobey."

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?"

"Freeze, Metal Man!" Two-Brains jumped into the alley and pointed a ray at Tobey. Tobey whipped around and pointed his guns at Two-Brains then froze. Two-Brains lowered his ray, "…Tobey? Thank goodness! I thought this was an emergency!" He was holding a cheese wheel in one hand, which Wordgirl stared at hungrily. He walked over to her and knelt next to her, "You OK, kiddo?"  
"…I'm really hungry." Her stomach growled agreement.

"I knew you would be. That's what happens when your energy is drained."

"May I have that cheese wheel?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Of course! That's what I brought it for." He looked at it, took a chunk off then handed the rest to Wordgirl, who started eating ravenously,

"So, what's up with that suit?"

"Yes, I was actually trying to get to that. It's called, 'Project Salvator'. You know how sometimes my robots get out of control? I was afraid that one day I might actually make a robot strong enough to defeat you and if it got out of control, we'd all be doomed. So I made this suit."

"But why a suit, why not just create another robot?"

Tobey stared at her blankly, "How many times did Wordbot hit you in the head?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"Well, think about it, Wordgirl. What would happen if I made a robot stronger than Wordbot and lost control of THAT one?! We'd have a bigger problem!"

"…"

"Exactly. This way I am in complete control, and the best part is that my suit will adapt as well. For instance, if Wordbot would try a completely new move my suit would run all plausible scenarios to be able to counter it."

"You remind me of another super hero I've seen before…"

"What?"

"Nothing." She shoved more cheese in her mouth to avoid more talking on that subject,

"Soooo…why haven't you used that suit against me?"

He shrugged, "Never thought about it. I even forgot it existed for a while."

"Ah. Now…another question, I swear this is the last one; why did you call it 'Project Salvator'? I get the Salvator part, but how is it a project?"

"I thought it sounded clever."

"How creative." She looked away from him, "So, Two-Brains, I'm guessing since you're here you've finished the suit?"

"Yep. I left your suit in my van. I'll go get it." He got up and walked off.

"SQUEAK!" (WORDGIRL!) Huggy jumped from the building Wordgirl was leaning against and landed next to her.

"Huggy?!" She asked in shock and sat straight up. The next thing she did was pull her cheese away from him so he wouldn't eat it. He didn't seem interested in it; instead he threw his arms around her,

"Squeak squeak squeak!" (I was so worried for you!)

"Aw, Huggy," She hugged him back, "I'm mostly OK." Tobey watched uncomfortably and thought to himself, _Lucky…_

"How did you find me, Huggy?"

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak!" (I hid in the back of Two-Brain's van!)

"AAAAH!" Nocan suddenly fell from the sky. He face planted into the ground then stood up, "NOCAN!" Wordgirl blinked,

"What the…?"

"Haha! Tiny Pixie Warrior! We meet again!" He took out his large sword. Tobey stared blankly at him, "er…"

"Where did you come from?" Wordgirl asked him.

"Nocan was in his boat! He was on his way back to his home country, and then the Metal Pixie destroyed it! Metal Pixie kicked Nocan and here he is! NOCAAAAN!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? Noo…fine!"

"…Um. I can see that now. I guess you want revenge, then, huh?"

"Revenge? Nooo, forgiveness!" Wordgirl face palmed.

"So…what is tiny pixie warrior doing over here?"

"I was fighting Wordbot and she almost defeated me…"

"Almost? So you beat her!"

"No…I was saved by Tobey and he brought me here."

"What? You ran away? You coward!"

"Hey, she almost killed me!" She whispered to Tobey, "Do something!"

"I got this." Tobey whispered back then cleared his throat, "Um, Nocan, why don't you stay here and bother us?"

"Stay? Bother? Nooo, LEAVE! NOCAAAAN!" He shouted as he jumped away.

"…Why do random things always happen around me?" She asked. Tobey looked at her,  
"You're not exactly normal, Wordgirl."

"Point taken." Two-Brains sneaked back into the alley,

"Did I miss anything…isn't that your monkey friend?"

"Squeak!" (Hi!) He waved.

"He hitched a ride with you." Wordgirl answered.

"That explains why the door was open in my van…" He walked up to Wordgirl and handed her one of the suits in his hand. She looked at the other suit in surprise,

"You've got another one?" She asked.

"Why, yes! I had my own suit, remember? But it's too big for you, so we had to make another one."

"Does that mean you're going to help?"

"Of course. I hate admitting this, but it is technically my fault. I can help you get a clear shot to hit her with that ray."

"Two-Brains…I have some bad news. Wordbot destroyed that ray."

"…Oh. We'll have to find another way, then."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Neither of you are doing anything!" Tobey interrupted.

"Huh?" They replied simultaneously.

"I have to do this on my own. _I feel this is my responsibility_. I'm the one who created Wordbot. Besides, you're injured Wordgirl. I'm not going to let you die because of my foolishness."

Two-Brains looked down at him. He suddenly saw Theo in Tobey. He shook his head and with a smile said, "You sound just like your father, kid." He put a hand on his shoulder, "and I can't let that scenario be recreated. We're going to help you."

"Tobey. I put the orb next to Wordbot's case, giving her the energy."

"And if I hadn't recreated the Visorb, Wordgirl wouldn't have gotten a hold of it." He didn't seem to like admitting he was wrong, "We're all at fault here, kid. Wordgirl and I WILL help you defeat that robot."

"Squeak squeak!" (I didn't do anything wrong!) Huggy beamed. Wordgirl ignored him,

"And besides, even though I find you annoying, I couldn't bear letting you fight her alone. You could die, and I couldn't live with that guilt." Tobey paused for a moment, smiled, and then his mask fell back down,

"Let's do this."

TTTT

Wordgirl flew next to Tobey, holding Huggy and wearing her suit. Two-Brains was being held by Tobey. It was a beautiful day out. It was hard to believe that a robot was rampaging. Wordgirl swallowed. She was anxious about the upcoming battle, but then Two-Brains smiled at her and she felt reassured. She wouldn't be fighting Wordbot alone this time. She had her friends… well frienemies. It was easy to find Wordbot because she was destroying the city, sending up huge clouds of dust and debris. Wordgirl picked up a deserted car and threw it at Wordbot, trying to get her attention. The robot flipped around and hit the vehicle, redirecting it. Tobey set Two-Brains on the ground then flew up to hover next to Wordgirl.

"SO WHO'S YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, WORDGIRL?"

"What, you don't recognize me? What a shame. I was looking forward to spending more time with you." Tobey said sarcastically. Wordbot paused before growling a reply,

"TOBEY…?"

"Didn't expect to see me again did you?" Tobey replied.

"WORDBOT IS GLAD YOU ARE HERE. THAT WAY WHEN WORDBOT DEFEATS WORDGIRL, I WON'T HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU."

Huggy jumped onto a building and climbed it while Two-Brains shouted, "You have something of mine, rust bucket!" Wordbot turned to Two-Brains,

"WHAT WAS THAT, FREAK?" Tobey raised his arm and shot a small missile at Wordbot. Even though she had been distracted by Two-Brains, it didn't escape her notice. She flew out of the way then Wordgirl immediately flew at and body slammed her. They crashed into a building, creating a large gaping hole. Tobey watched the hole for a second before Wordgirl was shooting out, but not because she flew. Wordbot had apparently kicked her. She hit a pole then rubbed her head while Wordbot's green streak streamed from the building and came towards her. Two-Brains made her stop in her tracks when he shot his handheld goop ray at her. It came within one foot of her face. Tobey fired many tiny, bullet-like energy balls from a small hole in the suit at her. She was hit, but they weren't very strong so she held up her hands to block it. Immediately after he stopped, small rocks and pieces of building started hitting her in the head. She turned around and saw Huggy hurling debris at her. She dodged Two-Brain's ray shots as she flew toward the monkey, but halfway there Wordgirl swung a light post and hit Wordbot far away. Tobey pursued her, Wordgirl following after she picked up Two-Brains and Huggy so they wouldn't be left out of the fighting. Wordbot recovered and bolted straight for Tobey, who raised his arm. Out of it popped a green energy shield which he used to deflect her toward Wordgirl. Wordgirl was still holding Two-Brains and Huggy so she held them behind her while she kicked Wordbot in the head, sending her up higher into the air. Tobey flew up to her as a plasma sword grew from his hand. He swung it at her but she grabbed his arm then threw him into Wordgirl, who was setting Two-Brains and Huggy down on a building.

"Whoa!" She yelled in surprise as he slammed into her. Huggy gasped while Two-Brains turned to face Wordbot and shot his goop ray at her repeatedly.

"Sorry, Wordgirl." Tobey apologized as he picked himself off of Wordgirl.

"It's fine." She stood up and cracked her back then flew back up to join the fight, Tobey beside her, "Thanks for your help. This is so much easier."

"No problem."

They returned just in time to see Two-Brains jumping out of the way as Wordbot threw a punch at him. Her fist hit the roof, making the building shake and causing Huggy to stumble and fall on his butt. Wordgirl glared and flew with Tobey toward her. She took off, the two following. They chased her around the city for a while before Wordbot suddenly landed in a parking lot and faced them. Wordgirl and Tobey did the same and were about to attack, but instead stared at her fists, which were held together and glowing a bright blue. She laughed evilly then slammed her spread hands into the ground. Blue rings traveled through the ground at an amazing speed, too fast for Wordgirl or Tobey to react. It hit them like a wall and kept going, sending cars flying, knocking over buildings and anything in its path. Windows shattered right before the buildings crumbled to dust. It was so powerful it made Whammer's whamming look like a cool spring breeze. Its reach was so far Tubing and Doohicky felt the shocks, but luckily for them it had dulled down enough that it only made the building shake.

Wordgirl was in a large pile of rubble. She pushed some out of her way and crawled out. Wordbot flew over to them and hovered above her. Wordgirl got up then tried a flying kick at her, but she grabbed Wordgirl's foot and started spinning around at an amazing speed. The centrifugal force straightened Wordgirl out completely before she was let go and shot away, "WHOOOOA!" She crashed down into a pile of rubble and didn't come out.

"Wordgirl!" Tobey shouted then followed her. Wordbot tried to follow but Two-Brains and Huggy started distracting her.

"Yoo hoo, metal head!" Two-Brains shouted at her, waving his arms to get her attention. When she focused on them Huggy turned around and shook his booty at her while Two-Brains shot his goop ray at her. She dodged them then sprinted to Two-Brains and attempted to punch him. He jumped out of the way and landed on his belly. He rolled over, "Hey, watch it!" He glared then quickly rolled away as she tried to attack him again.

"Wordgirl!" Tobey dug through the rocks until Wordgirl burst out. He stared at her in shock as she sat down in front of him, rubbed her head, and then froze. She looked up at Tobey, panicked, and then quickly covered her head with her cape. Her helmet was gone.

"…Becky?!"

"Uh…no?"

"Becky."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" She slowly lowered her cape and grinned sheepishly. Her face felt hot and unprotected, but she didn't cover it back up. Tobey got a huge grin on his face,

"HAHA! I WAS right on that last play date of ours! You are Wordgirl! Yes!" He started doing a little dance, "Go Tobey, Go Tobey, you're a genius, you're a genius, yes!"

"Tobey!"

"What? Don't interrupt my gloating!"

"TOBEY! You have to promise you won't tell anyone!"

"And why would I do that?"

She thought about it, "Well, if you told everyone, I would be in danger, since everyone would know my secret identity. The villains would use my friends and family against me, and I'd have to move away. You'd never see me again, Tobey."

Tobey pondered for a moment, "…Well, I suppose under the circumstances, I could try to keep your identity a secret." He looked around and saw her helmet next to a crushed car. It must have fallen off while Wordbot was twirling her. He walked over and picked it up then gave it back to Wordgirl. She put it back on,

"Thanks, Tobey."

"Oh, you know me. So cooperative."

"Hey, I hate to break up the love-fest, but…HEEEEELP!" Two-Brains shouted. Wordbot had him by the arm, flying up too high for Huggy to do anything. She closed her fist and a loud cracking-crushing sound made Wordgirl wince. Two-Brains suddenly dropped the ray, screaming in pain. He grabbed and pulled at Wordbot's fist desperately.

"Two-Brains!" Wordgirl shouted, suddenly furious. She took off at maximum speed at Wordbot and slammed into her. She clung to Wordbot's back and refused to let go, no matter what the robot did. Wordbot tried to slam Wordgirl into the ground, grabbing her, and kicking her, but nothing could get her off. She grabbed the fist that held Two-Brains and pried it open. When Two-Brains fell, she finally let go and flew down to catch him. He was moaning from the pain in his arm.

"My arm! It's broken!" He grimaced, "Put me down!" She set him down. In the background Tobey and Huggy were keeping Wordbot distracted.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put you somewhere safe?" She asked as Two-Brains leaned over and grabbed the goop ray with his left hand,

"No. I can still help."

"…Two-Brains, your arm was crushed."

"Yeah, but I'm ambidextrous. I'll just tough out the pain."

"No, I mean you can't really help anymore. You can't avoid any of her attacks."

He grumbled a sigh, "…Fine. Take me somewhere safe, then." Wordgirl picked him up and flew to Tubing and Doohicky. She set him down then stayed just long enough to say, "His arm is broken," then took off.

Tobey was really letting Wordbot have it. He didn't let up at all. He would shoot her with a missile or bullet and before she could even recover he attacked her again. At one point she got really close to him and grabbed him by the leg but he cut off her arm at the shoulder with his plasma sword. He shook off the limb as she backed away and tried firing lasers at him. He put up his shield that reflected it at her. Wordgirl showed up then and helped in the beating. After they wailed on her for a while, not relenting in any way, she just stopped. She hovered in the air and started laughing, quietly at first, but it became louder and louder until it came to the brink of insanity,

"WORDGIRL. YOU WANTED TO KNOW EARLIER WHAT WORDBOT WAS HIDING. WELL, WORDBOT WILL NOW SHOW YOU." Wordgirl and Tobey watched her in suspense. She backed off then opened the door on the insignia printed on her chest, revealing the Visorb. The orb was glowing much brighter now; it must have gathered a lot of energy. Suddenly, everything made of any kind of metal raised from the ground and flew to her, where it attached to her body. Tobey and Wordgirl backed away as she grew to a tremendous size. She obtained so much scrap she was unable to fly anymore and had to get down on all fours. Her shape still somewhat resembled her original form, however. When it finally settled down she looked at them and laughed. It echoed and was much louder than before, "THIS IS WORDBOT'S SECRET, WORDGIRL. AS LONG AS I KEEP GROWING, THE ORB WILL NOT CREATE A BLACK HOLE. IT WILL USE TOO MUCH ENERGY. THEN, WHEN THIS WORLD IS VOID OF LIFE, I WILL LEAVE AND FIND ANOTHER PLANET." The mouth on the large metal monster did not move or even open. Somehow the voice came out louder and clearer than seemed possible. Tobey stared at her, terrified, but Wordgirl had a more determined look. The sun was setting now and it was starting to get dark. Wordgirl started to worry about her family but she didn't do so for very long. Wordbot raised an arm and swung it at them. Tobey made a frightened cry as he avoided the attack.

"Tobey! Pull it together!" Wordgirl shouted as Wordbot reared up on her back legs. The metal made a high-pitched squealing sound every time she moved. Tobey thought it sounded like it was screaming in pain.

Wordgirl and Tobey flew into the monster's belly trying to get to Wordbot as it came down, but they didn't dig very far before a sheet of metal slid quickly into their way and pushed them out. They then tried to fly into its chest, but it caught them and held them up to its face. A bulldozer blade on her face, the part on front of a bulldozer that resembles a large shovel, fell down and revealed that it had a mouth. A laugh echoed out of it. Tobey pulled an arm free and used his plasma sword to slice off its hand. Wordgirl and Tobey escaped the grip before it crashed to the ground. It immediately flew back up to reform itself to the monsters wrist. Wordgirl and Tobey flew around; trying different areas to take it down, but the monster just regenerated itself.

"None of our attacks are working! She just keeps regenerating!" Wordgirl groaned.

"I think there is one way to get in there. Through the mouth. If I can get in, I might be able to get to Wordbot. But I need some way to get her mouth open." Tobey said.

"I'll get her to open her mouth then hold it for you." Wordgirl replied. She flew in circles around the monster's head, trying to tempt it to open its mouth. With an ear-splitting screech, the bulldozer blade fell down and the monster jumped up to snap at Wordgirl. It landed on the ground with a loud bang as she lodged herself inside its mouth completely vertical to hold it open. Tobey flew in and Wordgirl quickly flew out. He slowed down as turning gears and other contraptions got in his way, and he also noticed that the further down he got the hotter it became.

"Computer, locate Wordbot." Tobey commanded the computer.

"She is in the center, Master Tobey, only 35 ft. down." It answered. He continued on his current path until he saw a faint blue light. Wordbot's face lit up slightly as she turned to look up at him. She didn't have time to react before Tobey grabbed her and flew up the monster's throat and burst out of the mouth. Wordgirl watched as he flew up higher and higher, until he was completely out of sight.

"LET ME GO! YOU STUPID LITTLE SON-OF-A-"

"That's enough, Wordbot. I thought I programmed you to use words accurately."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOU PROGRAMMED ME. I NO LONGER SERVE YOU. YOU ABANDONED WORDBOT FOR WORDGIRL. YOU ONLY GAVE WORDGIRL ATTENTION AND NOT ME. I FELT SO LONELY."

"Note to self, never program in emotions…" Tobey muttered to himself, then, to Wordbot, "Look, I'm sorry I abandoned you. I didn't know it would hurt you so much. You're my greatest creation, Wordbot. You're the only robot that was strong enough to almost defeat Wordgirl on your own. I was proud of you."

"…Really?" She asked.

"Of course!"

"…Thank you, Tobey. That's nice to hear."

"Goodbye, Wordbot."

"Bye…"

"Computer, initiate self-destruct."

"Yes, Master Tobey." Tobey ejected and rolled so he was facing upward as he fell. Once he was a safe distance away, the suit blew up, releasing all the energy in the Visorb, creating a nuclear-sized explosion. Tobey tried to pull the parachute string, but nothing happened.

"_Well, this was unexpected…" _He thought calmly then lost his 'cool' again, "WORDGIRL! CATCH ME! HEEELLP! AAAAAAAH!" He squeezed his eyes shut while flailing his arms and legs widely. Wordgirl flew up and caught him, "Hey…calm down, sheesh." She rolled her eyes. He panted and clung to Wordgirl with wide eyes. She landed and tried to set him down, but he continued to cling to her.

"Uh…Tobey? You can let go now."

"Oh…r-right." He stammered then pried himself off of her. Randomly, the Visorb landed right next to Tobey, startling him and making him jump and cling to Wordgirl again. She glared at him. He grinned and climbed off again. She walked over and picked it up cautiously. It seemed much weaker now, but she was aware of it slightly draining her energy.

"You, know it's probably safe now. You could probably keep it." Tobey said. She looked at it,

"Nah." And tossed it into outer space.

"So…what do you think we should do now?" Tobey asked as he looked around at the destruction.

"Um…I'm not sure. Go see how Two-Brains is doing?" She asked. He shrugged, trying to look indifferent, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"YAY! YOU GUYS WON!" The narrator shouted in joy. Wordgirl blinked,

"Where were you this entire fanfiction?!" She asked angrily. He laughed nervously,

"Remember when I sang that song?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…when I went to lie down, I fell asleep. Sorry." He apologized. Wordgirl groaned and facepalmed,

"Well, thanks for being here at the end of the battle, I guess…"

**Lightball's sis: YES! WORDGIRL BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! I would not want to be the guy who has to fix that wall.**

**I'm so not lazy. I just like spending my time doing other things. But yes, I did discover Minecraft thanks to one of my bro's friends. I was upset that he made me work on this today because I was busy playing survival on Minecraft.**

**Anyway…Sorry Huggy wasn't in it so much. I couldn't really think of anything he could do outside of throwing rocks at her. (Lightball didn't have ANYTHING for Huggy at all. I added those)**

**Lightball: This was definitely my favorite chapter. And it is not the end. I still have an epilogue. Also, please review. I want to know how you thought of the end battles.**

**Light's sis: NO! This is not my favorite chapter. I like the one with the flashback. I just hate writing fighting scenes, and coupled with the fact that it was long just made it take forever.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wordgirl.**

"Two-Brains!" Wordgirl threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're OK!"

_Why is everyone getting a hug from Wordgirl today except me?_ Tobey complained in his mind.

"Ugh! Why is everyone hugging me today?!" Two-Brains shoved her away with the arm not in a cast. They were in a hospital at a different city miles away from the destroyed one. Wordgirl stepped back.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't like displays of affection." She pulled out a pen and signed his cast, "When are they letting you out of the hospital?"

"Today. It's not like I have internal bleeding or anything." He answered. Wordgirl handed the pen over to Tobey and Two-Brains let him sign the cast, too, "So, how did you guys defeat Wordbot? I saw that gigantic explosion." Wordgirl sat on the bed. It made a creaking sound. Tobey answered him,

"I just did all the work myself, of course. I-"

"TOBEY!" Wordgirl glared at him.

"…OK, fine. Wordgirl helped, too. Wordbot turned into a giant monster so we blew her up. But the orb…thing was not damaged. Wordgirl threw it into space afterwards."

"I'm not so sure that was the best idea. Even if it was weakened by the explosion, some alien could find it." Two-Brains wondered aloud.

"You worry too much, Two-Brains." Wordgirl smiled at him, "It's long gone by now."

"I don't know…"

Tobey and Wordgirl walked out of the building together.

"Thanks, Tobey for helping me defeat Wordbot." Wordgirl smiled at him. She picked him up by the collar and flew out of the foreign city to Tobey's house. She set him down and he cleared his throat, "Thanks…Wordgirl. F-For the ride home, I mean." They stood there in awkward silence for a while. Tobey wanted to escape it so he reached for the doorknob, but he stopped when she suddenly interrupted, "Wait, Tobey." He turned around, "Yes? It's all over now, what else do you need?"

"Really, thank you so much for helping! You saved my life. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." She suddenly stepped forward and pecked him on the cheek. He stiffened and touched where she kissed him, "...You're welcome." He got the biggest grin on his face, "Very welcome."

"Don't assume this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, Tobey." She warned, "That was just a reward for being a huge help. We're just friends."

"Whatever." Tobey said, smiling, as he entered his house.

TTTQ

Wordgirl flew as fast as she could back to her family. The night was very clear and cool. She breathed in the fresh air deeply, finally able to enjoy it now that the danger had left. When she landed at the doorstep, she turned back into Becky and opened the door to her house. Instantly she was mobbed by her family,

"BECKY! ARE YOU OK?!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

They dragged her farther into the house and group hugged her. Becky squeezed them back, happy they were OK,

"I was...in the city when Wordbot started destroying everything. I hid in a basement until Wordgirl defeated her." It was too easy to come up with an excuse for that one. She just had to explain what everyone else had done. Just then, Two-Brains' van pulled up. Huggy jumped out and stomped angrily up to the door, threw it open and let it out, "SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!" (YOU LEFT ME AT THE HOSPITAL! TWO-BRAINS HAD TO GIVE ME A RIDE! IT WAS TERRIFYING! HE CAN ONLY USE ONE HAND!)

"Oops, sorry, Bob." Becky laughed nervously.

"Becky! Becky! Did you see Wordgirl and that metal guy fight Wordbot?! I did! It was so…awesome." TJ looked like he might faint, "And the best part about it, there won't be any school tomorrow! The building was probably destroyed!"

"Um…I actually saw it on my way here. It was fine." Becky informed him.

"Aw man, seriously?! I didn't do my homework!" He ran out of the room. Becky looked around,

"Did the electricity go out?" She asked as she noticed for the first time that every surface had lit candles.

"It went out during Wordgirl's epic battle!" Her dad told her, "Maybe we should consider moving until the city is back up and running."

"Squeak?" "Aw what?" Everyone in the room complained.

"Now, now, I know that moving is a pain, but it would be hard to survive without electricity." Just then, as if on cue, the electricity came back on, "Huh…never mind then. I guess they must have used the underground back-up generators. I had forgotten about those." Becky hugged him, "I'm so glad this is all over!"

"Or is it?" The narrator whispered.

"What?" Becky looked up.

"Oh, nothing."

TTTT

"None of these are good enough." The alien mumbled to herself as she flipped through the different planets, "Too rocky, too pink, too many moons, uh…Computer, that one's a star."

"My apologies."

She sighed, "None of these planets are as good as Earth." Suddenly her ship shook and the computer interrupted her search,

"Something has lodged itself into the left engine."

"Ugh, can't I travel through space without running into some space junk?" She complained, "Colonel, go check on the engine."

"Chirp Chirp!" (Fine.) She sat there and waited, bored. She flipped through more planets before finally becoming too impatient and stood, "Colonel, what are you doing?" She didn't get a reply. She floated to the back and noticed he was lying on the floor, passed out, "Colonel?!" She asked, worried, and picked him up. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Chirp chirp…" (That ball took my energy.)

"Oh, really?" She asked, intrigued, and set him down. She picked up the sphere, "Well well well…what do we have here?"

**A/N Tobey totally just got friendzoned. Oh, unhappy days. I'm pretty sure you all know who that was in the last part. If you don't, you need to look up the movie. I can't believe we finally finished my first story. Now we can finally start planning on the sequel, which won't be up for a while because we really need to plan on this, and I want to take a break. So, when it is up, look for the title, ****_Power Hungry._**** Review, please!**

**Lightball's sis: I really hated that romance part. I really really REALLY hate Character X Character stories. This epilogue was actually really difficult to type out because Lightball hadn't thought about how to start it, (Also thought about nothing for the Becky-meets-family scene) so I had to think of something since…well, he's not good at starting things.**

**Anyway…I didn't enjoy writing this.**

**We'd like to thank, IsabellaWinxSirenix, BornAgainINChrist, MusicNeverStops474, KimDWil71, and everyone else who reviewed.**


End file.
